Los Grandes Guerreros del Pasado
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Adaptación del Fic "Los grandes reyes del pasado" de mi amiga Tavata quien amablemente me presto su historia y personaje. Despues de vencer a Wu Lang todos pensaron que la paz regresaria al Valle pero un ser maligno amenaza con destruir todo y a todos...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola he vuelto con una nueva historia de esta gran película de animación. Esta historia es continuación de las cinco reliquias, se que muchos querían una desde hace tiempo asi que aquí esta, disfrútenla…**

**Casi se me olvida la historia es una adaptación del Fic "Los grandes reyes del pasado" de mi amiga Tavata quien amablemente me presto su historia y personaje para adaptarla, claro que no es un adaptación completa, le agregue y cambie algunas cosas para hacerla acorde a Kung Fu Panda…**

**Capítulo uno. La Nada**

La paz había regresado al Valle de la Paz, después de enfrentarse a la malvada bruja Wu Lang y despues de unos días de descanso y recuperacion, el Guerrero Dragon y los cinco furiosos ayudaban a reconstruir el templo y parte de la aldea que Wu Lang había destruido.

Despues de un largo dia de trabajo, los guerreros regresaron al templo de jade para un merecido descanso, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas…

Al llegar a la entrada del templo, Po se detuvo unos momentos mirando el horizonte desde el ultimo peldaño de las escaleras…

"Po"- dijo Tigresa al notar que el panda no estaba con los demas- "¿Qué observas?"

"El valle"- contestó el panda- "ha pasado una semana desde que derrotamos a Wu Lang"-Hizo un pausa y miro a Tigresa-"y desde hace tiempo tengo el presentimiento de que esto no ha terminado"

"Oh mi querido Po"- dijo la tigresa tomandolo de la mano y colocando su cabeza en el hombro del panda- "Deja de preocuparte, todos lo vimos, la Loba esta muerta, y los poderes de Wu Lang están sellados en las reliquias, todo gracias a ti"

"Lo se pero aun asi siento que algo va a pasar"

Tigresa beso al panda en la mejilla, juntos entraron al templo de Jade rumbo al comedor, todos esperaban ansiosos la comida de Po…

Durante la cena Po seguía pensando o mejor dicho sintiendo que algo iba a pasar pero muy dentro de el solo quería que fuera su imaginación o alguna otra cosa sin embargo lo mismo paso cuando Wu Lang y Tai Lung se había aliado, había tenido un sueño que le mostro la alianza de estos dos, pero ahora no estaba dormido sino conciente…

Despues de cenar, los furiosos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, excepto Po que se dirigió hacia el árbol de durazno, quería meditar un poco, en su camino hacia el árbol escucho un ruido como golpes contra la gran puerta del templo de Jade. Sintiendo curiosidad se dirigió a la puerta, pero al no oir mas dio media vuelta, pero…

"A…a…yu…uda"-dijo una voz, sonaba débil y casi apagada-"Po…por…favor"

Po abrió la puerta un poco, miro de por la pequeña abertura y despues al piso, ahí se encontraba el cuerpo de una joven felina, sujetando entre sus manos a una pequeña mariposa, sin dudar mas, Po abrió mas la puerta y tomo entre sus manos a las dos chicas y entro en el templo…

"Maestro Shifu ayuda"-grito el panda

La leopardo lucia cansada y debil al igual que la mariposa…

"¿Dónde me encuentro?"- preguntó con debilidad la felina

"Tranquila están a salvo en el Templo de Jade"- contestó Po- "¿cómo te llamas?"

"Mei Ling"- respondió- "Y ella es Yue"-refiriendose a la Mariposa junto a ella-"Logre llegar… el templo de Jade"-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de desmayarse

Justo en ese momento Shifu y los demás había llegado, al ver a las dos jóvenes en el piso no dudaron en ayudar, especialmente Grulla quien reconoció a la joven felina en seguida. Mei Ling fue su amiga y compañera cuando se convirtió en guerrero de Kung fu, fue la primera y única persona que lo ayudo a llegar a donde se encontraba ahora.

Levantándolas con cuidado las llevaron a la enfermería del templo. Vibora, Mantis y algunos gansos y cerdos del templo comenzaron a examinar a las dos jóvenes, realmente lucian mal pero no de gravedad…

¿Quién pudo haberles echo algo asi?, se preguntaban todos los presentes

Después de unos minutos que para todos fueron demasiado largos Mei Ling despertó, La frescura en sus heridas la hizo recuperar la conciencia, estaba rodeada por varias caras nada familiares lo cual la puso un poco nerviosa, pero al ver el rostro conocido de Grulla se tranquilizo…

"Tranquila"- dijo Shifu al ver el miedo en los ojos de ella- "somos amigos…"

"Lo se"- respondió ella-"usted es el maestro Shifu uno de los mas grandes maestros del Kung fu de toda china, usted entrena a los cinco furiosos y al guerrero Dragon"

"Estas muy enterada de todo"

"Grulla me ha escrito sobre todo lo ocurrido en este Valle"

Shifu y los demás miraron a Grulla un poco, excepto Vibora que lo miraba un poco molesta por que no sabia nada de quien era ella y su relación con Grulla…

"¿De donde vienes? ¿Qué les ocurrió?"

"Venimos de otro Valle cruzando las montañas"-hizo una pausa-"Huiamos de…"

"¿De que?"-pregunto Po

"De la Nada"- respondió Mei Ling

"¿Qué es la Nada?"- preguntó Mono

Mei Ling no dijo mas tenia miedo el solo recordar que es la Nada

"Es la Nada, es el hambre, es la sed, la desesperanza y la destrucción, es el miedo"- dijo Yue despertando-"huímos antes de que también cayeramos…"

Shifu parecía ser el único que entendía lo que ellas decian

"En ese caso también vendrá aquí"- termino por decir el Panda rojo

La mariposa asintió.

"Me parece que sí, una vez que ha sido despertada, no se detendrá hasta acabar con todos… todos corremos peligro- completo Mei Ling

¿A qué se refiere ella, Maestro?- preguntó Po.

"Tal parece que Wu Lang"- dijo el Panda rojo- "nos jugo su ultima y mas peligrosa carta"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"-preguntaron todos

"La Nada es una espiritu maligno que el demonio Wu Lang controlo hace muchos años en la batalla contra los guerreros legendarios y las 5 reliquias, bajo su mandato destruyo aldeas enteras, acabo con enormes ejércitos. Pero ahora al parecer esta por su cuenta y no se detendra ante nada por vengar a su antigua ama"

"Maestro debe haber una forma de detenerla"-dijo Tigresa

"Sólo los grandes Guerreros del pasado supieron como detenerla…"-respondio Shifu

Po salió de la habitación, por fin había respuesta para lo que estuvo sintiendo todo esta tiempo. Tigresa se le acerco, colocando su pata sobre su hombro…

"¿Encontraremos la forma Po"

"Lo se"-pero ¿cómo? Era la pregunta que se hacía con insistencia…

Dentro en la habitación Mei Ling y Yue seguian siendo atendidas, lo mejor seria que se mantuvieran recostadas el resto de la noche…

"¿Nadie sobrevivió más que ustedes?"- preguntó Grulla a su amiga

"Cuando la Nada ataca, todos pierden las ganas de continuar, se sumen en una tristeza tal que se dejan morir… yo solo corrí… soy una cobarde… todos murieron frente a mi sin que pudiera ayudarlos… todo el Lee Da fue destruido"

"¿Y Yue?- preguntó Vibora

"Mientras huia la encontré entre los escombros, estaba herida pero conciente, la tome entre mis manos y sali de ahí a toda velocidad, pero me ataco… fue asi como termine con estas heridas… corri lo mas rápido que pude pero ya no tenia a donde ir solo tenia un lugar a donde pedir ayuda"

"¿Tuviste suerte?"

"Hubo momentos en los que hubiera preferido haber muerto"

Mina no pudo mas que abrazar Mono temiendo el peligro que le esperaba a ella y a su nueva familia, pero sobre todo a su nuevo hogar el Valle de la Paz…

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Mantis mirando a joven Mariposa

"No…"-respondio ella-"Todos mis amigos… mi familia… mi aldea se han ido…"-comenzo a llorar-"No me queda nada"

"Hey no hables asi aun te queda tu vida… sigue adelante eso es lo que ellos hubieran querido"-limpio sus lagrimas le sonrio a la chica

"Gracias"-dijo ella agradecido por levantarle el animo y devolviendo la sonrisa

"Entonces ¿La Nada es como un fantasma?"-pregunto a Yue

"Es mas que un fantasma… nadie puede con ella… nadie…"

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos. Avisos**

Tigresa regreso con los demás quería saber todo lo que pudiera de la Nada, mientras Po se dirigió al árbol de durazno, quería meditar y pensó que quizás si se concentraba lo suficiente podría hablar con el maestro Oogway y le pudiera ayudar en esta difícil situación. Se mantuvo ahí inmóvil en posición de flor del loto intentando comunicarse con el espíritu de Oogway… pero nada paso…

Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando…

"Te vas tan pronto"-Po escucho una voz muy familiar, la voz de Oogway

El panda dio la vuelta y justo frente a el se encontraba aquella vieja y sabia tortuga, el gran maestro Oogway envuelto por una aura dorada y como un fantasma…

"Maestro"-contesto el panda casi tropezando al levantarse-"es bueno verlo de nuevo"

"A mi también me alegra verte Guerrero Dragon"

"Maestro necesitamos de su ayuda"

"Lo se… lo se pero esta vez no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte"

"¿Cómo dice?"-contesto incrédulo-"pero maestro… la Nada…"

"No fue en mi tiempo, ni siquiera en el de mi maestro, ni en el de su maestro… solo los grandes guerreros del pasado pueden detenerla"

Po se sintió decepcionado pensó que el maestro Oogway tendría la respuesta de cómo vencer a la Nada…

"Maestro ¿pero como?"

"Recuerda eso cuando el momento llegue…"- dijo el mientras su imagen desaparecia

Po se quedo quieto en su lugar, golpeando el piso con todas sus fuerzas, se sintió derrotado, ¿Acaso no había forma de vencer a la nada?

"¿Te sientes bien Po?"- preguntó Shifu apareciendo detrás de el

"Maestro yo…"

"Se lo que intentaste Po… también lo escuche… al parecer estamos solos esta vez"

La mañana siguiente fue muy diferente a cualquier otra mañana en el Valle de la Paz… la neblina matutina no había desaparecido como lo hace el rocío al sentirse el sol, al contrario dejaba cierto frío en el ambiente.

"Así empezó todo cuando la Nada estaba a punto de llegar"- dijo Mei Ling ya recuperada de sus heridas y despues de una noche de descanso…

"¿Qué fue lo primero que paso cuando la Nada llegó?"- preguntó Shifu a la leopardo

"Al igual que esta mañana la niebla cubrió todo, los ríos se secaron, las personas comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña atacándose unos a otros, despues el frío aumento y finalmente…"-hizo una pausa-"la Nada aparecio…"

"En ese caso no hay mucho tiempo"- dijo Mantis- "Po, Tigresa, Mono, Mantis y Mina vallan a la aldea y asegúrense de que las personas no se ataquen entre si, intenten traerlas al templo sin causar pánico"

"Si maestro"- dijeron los cinco guerreros

"Grulla y Vibora"- continuo Shifu- "Ustedes iran al rio y se aseguraran que todo este en calma, si ven algo extraño no actúen sin pensar"

Los dos maestros asintieron

"Ire con ustedes"- dijo Mei Ling, sujetando el ala de grulla

"No tu quedate"-insistio el tomandola de su mano, algo que a Vibora no le agrado provocándole celos

"Pero…"-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

"Ella puede ir si quiere"-interrumpio Shifu-"su ayuda puede ser muy necesaria"

"Gracias gran maestro Shifu… prometo no decepcionarlo… bien vamonos"

Vibora no estaba muy deacuerdo que ella los acompañara pero no había opción era una orden de Shifu y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

"Mantis ten cuidado"-penso Yue

Todos se movilizaron para hacer lo que su maestro les pidió…

Entre mas avanzaba la mañana mas frio se sentía el ambiente, la misma neblina se hacia cada vez mas densa cubriendo el Valle de la Paz…

Los cinco maestros que estaban en la aldea comenzaron a evacuar a la gente rumbo el templo de Jade como Shifu les había pedido. Las personas no sabían que era lo que ocurria, hacían preguntas, los maestros solo respondia que era por seguridad, sin embargo no todos se lo creían y comenzaban a sospechar que algo estaba mal…

Po y Tigresa tuvieron que calmar algunas peleas entre los aldeanos, pequeñas riñas que no tenían idea de cómo iniciaron, pero las personas involucradas parecían estar en una especie de trance…

Mientras en el rio que cruzaba el Valle de la Paz…

"Todo parece estar bien por aquí"-dijo Grulla desde el cielo

"Sigue vigilando estoy segura que la Nada esta cerca casi puedo sentirlo"-grito Mei Ling

"No todo miren esto"-dijo Vibora, notando que el flujo del rio iba cada vez mas lento

Grulla y Mei Ling se agruparon junto a ella…

"Ire un poco mas rio arriba y vere que pasa"

Vibora estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Mei Ling

"Ten cuidado"

"Ustedes también"

Vibora siseo molesta de que ella tuviera toda la atención de Grulla, sin avisar se alejo de ahí y siguió rio abajo…

"Ahhhhhh"-grito ella golpeando el piso-"¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ella?"-realmente estaba molesta-"¿Cómo la odio?"-penso-"Tengo que hacer algo…"-su expresion comenzó a cambiar-"Si… si ella no esta… Grulla volverá a ser todo mio… Si… ella debe morir…"

"¡Vibora!"-grito Mei Ling intentando encontrar a la maestra pero entre la densa niebla le era casi imposible encontrarla, hasta que…-"¿Vibora?... ¿Eres tu?"-pregunto al ver una sombra moverse entre la neblina, y en efecto era la maestra Vibora mirándola con unos ojos llenos de furia-"No… tu no…"

Sin aviso Vibora se arrojo contra ella atacándola con su velocidad pero Mei Ling apenas pudo esquivar el ataque…

"Vibora despierta no dejes que te controle"

Pero no obtuvo respuesta mas que otro ataque de la maestra con intenciónes de matarla…

Mientras…

En el templo de jade, el sol parecía que no calentaba la tierra, los aldeanos agrupados en los jardines del templo parecían tener miedo de algo que no veían, la niebla continuaba presente, los maestros sentían como si algo los estuviera acechando desde las sombras que proyectaban los arboles, hasta los mismos arbustos parecían atemorizantes.

Las personas parecían nerviosas, entrando de poco a poco en los edificios del templo para intentar protegerse de algo que no sabían que era…

¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Mina con una nota de temor en la voz.

Mono abrió la boca para decirle a su amada que todo estaría bien pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, el rugido de un león se dejo escuchar silenciando a todos en el templo

Los maestros y Shifu se colocaron frente a la gran puerta del templo de jade, que para ese momento ya se había cerrado por completo, la neblina cubría prácticamente toda la aldea, y sobre ella, arrastrándose como una serpiente una sombra más negra que la misma noche.

Todo quedo en silencio, y los maestro comprendieron que eso debía ser la Nada…

Mina y Mono se abrazon el uno al otro y dejándose caer al piso sintiendo mas frio y un temor que no comprendían, Mantis se escondió detrás de Mono sin poder moverse…

"Así ataca la Nada"- dijo Yue en voz baja…

"¿Por qué no nos afecta?"- preguntó Tigresa a Po

"No lo se pero quizás por que soy Guerrero Dragon tu estuviste bajo la influencia de Wu Lang- contesto Po- "Y Shifu es un gran maestro… no lo se"

La sombra avanzo hasta la gran puerta… pero nada paso…

Po y Tigresa se colocaron en posición de ataque esperando que algo pasara, de repente la puerta salió disparada en varias direcciones como si una gran explosión la hubiera echo volar, la sombra se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a tomar forma… Po no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa de tener a la Nada frente a él…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres. Poseida**

Grulla volo unos metros mas rio arriba y mientras mas avanzaba noto que el nivel del rio bajaba mas y mas…

"Esto debe ser a lo que Mei Ling se refería"-dijo manteniéndose en el aire-"Sera mejor que regrese antes de que Vibora comience a preocuparse"

* * *

Vibora ataco de nuevo golpeando con fuerza usando su propio cuerpo como un latigo, Mei Ling esquivaba cada ataque, no quería pelear con ella, no por miedo sino por que no quería lastimarla…

"Maestra Vibora… por favor… debe reaccionar"-rogo pero era inútil, Vibora se encontraba poseída por la locura de la presencia de la nada

"Cuando mueras Grulla será solo mio"-siseo la serpiente atacando nuevamente a una velocidad impresionante

"Esta siendo controlada por la locura de la nada"-penso-"No puedo pelear con ella, Grulla no me lo perdonaría, pero sino hago algo…"-cerro los ojos y recordó lo que había ocurrido con sus compañeros del Lee Da, como se atacaban unos a otros sin razón alguna, como entre ellos se mataron antes de que la nada hiciera su aparición

Vibora se arrojo contra ella, pero esta vez Mei Ling contrataco sujetendola y arrojadola contra el piso, dio un salto hacia atrás y se coloco en guardia…

"Siento tener que hacer esto… pero no tengo elección"- esta vez tomo la iniciativa…

* * *

Grulla llego al lugar donde se suponía debía encontrarse con ellas pero la niebla hizo muy difícil encontrarlas a primera vista, desconcertados de no verlas se preocupo y aun mas cuando escucho ruidos de batalla…

"Espero que no sea tarde"-penso dirigiéndose al lugar donde se escuchaba la pelea

Mei Ling luchaba al tu por tu contra la maestra Vibora, atacando y contratacando una a la otra parecía como si la batalla fuera a terminar en un empate; pero para Vibora, esto debía terminar con la muerte de la leopardo, solo asi Grulla seria solo de ella o al menos eso era lo que creía poseída por la locura…

"Tienes que despertar… esta no eres tu… solo estas siendo controlada"-sus palabras carecían de sentido ante ella

Vibora se oculto en la niebla, esperando el momento de atacar por sorpresa, Mei Ling mantuvo su guardia en alto y alerta en todo momento. No había sonido alguno, solo silencio…

"¿Dónde esta?"-penso, mientras miraba a su alrededor y se concentraba para escuchar incluso la mas pequeña rama o roca moverse, pero nada…-"Maldicion …sino fuera por la niebla..."- la espera era desesperante, no sabia en que momento atacaría. Finalmente de entre la niebla una sombra se acercaba a ella-"no te dejara"-penso y se arrojo contra ella-"Te tengo"-grito una vez mas

"Tranquila soy yo"-dijo Grulla al recibir y bloquear la patada de Mei Ling

"¿Grulla?"

"¿Estas bien?... ¿Dónde esta Vibora?"-exigio con un tono de preocupacion

"Ella…esta… ¡CUIDADO!"-grito la leopardo empujando a Grulla a un lado cuando Vibora por fin apareció atacándola sorpresivamente

Grulla se levanto rápidamente, pero no podía creer lo que veía, Vibora estaba enredada sobre Mei Ling quien apenas podía sujetarla para evitar que la asfixiara…

"¡VIBORA!... ¡NO!"-grito el intentando llamar su atención pero fue inútil en la mente de Vibora solo había una cosa matar a Mei Ling-"¡VIBORA DETENTE!"

"E…ella no te escucha…"-respondio Mei Ling con dificultad, mientras forcejeaba por no ser atrapada completamente por Vibora-"Su… su mente…fue poseída por la nada"

Grulla no creía lo que escuchaba, sin embargo era cierto, los ojos de Vibora irradiaban ira y odio hacia Mei Ling. Logro liberarse y la arrojo hacia un tronco hueco rompiéndose en varios fragmentos. Grulla fue hacia ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie miraron a Vibora…

"Vibora"-Dijo Grulla dando un paso al frente y en tono suave intento razonar con ella-"Se que aun estas ahí… por favor… vuelve…"

"Grulla es inútil"- intentando hacer que entendiera que Vibora ya no era mas ella misma, sino un zombie sin voluntad propia, existiendo solo para matar…

"NO…"-grito el-"… se que en algún lugar dentro de ella aun hay algo de bondad… Vibora por favor…"

Mei Ling se le acerco lentamente y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de el, pero ante este acto Vibora se enfurecio aun mas y cegada por la ira, tomo un pedazo del tronco con su cuerpo y se arrojo contra ellos…

"¡Cuidado!"-grito Grulla arrojando a Mei Ling hacia un lado…

Ante sus ojos, en cámara lenta pudo ver como el cuerpo de Grulla había sido atravesado por el tronco que Vibora aun sujetaba pero su mirada ya no era la misma…

"¿Grulla?"-susurro Vibora-"…¿Qué?... ¿Qué he?... ¿Pero que he hecho?"

* * *

Mientras…

Ninguno de los presentes, maestro o aldeano, podía creer que frente a sus ojos estuviera de pie algo que podía destruir una aldea entera solamente con su simple presencia.

Yue y Mei Ling habían dicho que la Nada se presentaría, pero nada de lo que ellas dijeron podía haber preparado a los maestros del kung fu para tenerla ahí a la entrada del templo…

"YO SOY LA NADA"- dijo la sombra mientras terminaba de tomar forma y el frío aumentaba

"¿Que haces aquí?"-exigio Shifu-"¿Cuál es el propósito de tu presencia?"

La nada guardo silencio, solamente rio a las preguntas que Shifu le había hecho…

"¿PROPOSITO?... NO TENGO NINGUN PROPOSITO…"

"¿Cómo dices?"-dijeron los tres maestros sin entender

"SOLO EXISTO PARA MATAR Y DESTRUIR… ESA ES LA RAZON DE MI EXISTENCIA"

"Wu Lang ya no existe, ¿por que sigues haciendo esto?"-grito Po

"YA HE RESPONDIDO TU PREGUNTA… ES VERDAD QUE ELLA YA NO EXISTE… PERO NO PUEDO IGNORAR MI EXISTENCIA…"

"Aun asi no te dejare que destruyas nuestro Valle"-respondio Shifu

"YA NO LES PERTENECE"-dijo la sombra- "AHORA ES DE LAS TINIEBLAS…"

"No dejare que una sombra nos arrebate lo que es nuestro"-grito Tigresa

La sombra soltó un sonidillo extraño, como si se tratara de una risa contenida.

Shifu fruncio el ceño ante esta insolencia mientras la Nada tomó forma, un león de color negro, más aterrador que cualquier otro león que hubieran visto, vestido en ropas negras que resaltaban aun mas su presencia maligna, emanaba un aura oscura mas poderosa que la del demonio Wu Lang, el genio demoniaco que fue Tai Lung o la misma Wu Lang podrían pasar por unos cachorros perdidos ante la maldad que esta emanaba.

"LAS TINIEBLAS SON AHORA EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE ESTE LUGAR, Y YO LA NADA POR MANDATO DE ELLAS ME ADUEÑARE"-dijo la nada sin moverse de su lugar-"…DE ESTAS TIERRAS"

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro. Promesa**

"LAS TINIEBLAS SON AHORA EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE ESTE LUGAR, Y YO LA NADA POR MANDATO DE ELLAS ME ADUEÑARE"-dijo la nada sin moverse de su lugar-"…DE ESTAS TIERRAS"

Yue observaba todo de entre la multitud de aldeanos escondidos en el salón de los héroes, miro a Mantis, Mono y Mina, los tres se encontraban inmóviles ante la presencia de la Nada, lo mismo había ocurrido en su aldea, una vez que la Nada esta ante ti tu cuerpo se paraliza y pierdes toda voluntad de luchar. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio de ahí sin ser vista hacia donde se encontraban los furiosos…

"Mantis… Mantis por favor debes reaccionar"-le rogo intentando llamar su atención pero no tenia sentido en siquiera intentarlo, sus ojos estaban vacios invadidos por un temor mas alla que el hubiera experimentado, lo mismo pasaba con Mono y Mina…

"No me importa quien es tu amo o señor te detendré"-grito Po

La Nada volvió a reir-"¿Y CÓMO PLANEAN DETENERME?"-Miro de reojo a los guerreros y aldeanos aterrados-"SUS AMIGOS ESTAN ATERRADOS, LO MISMO PARA LOS ALDEANOS DENTRO DE SU TEMPLO"-levanto la vista a lo mas alto del templo de Jade-" SI YO LO DESEO PUEDO HACER QUE SE DERRUMBE Y LOS SEPULTE A TODOS"

Shifu no resistio mas esta provocación y se lanzo contra la nada…

"IDIOTA"-penso la Nada deteniendo el golpe del panda rojo con solo su mirada-"SERAS EL PRIMERO"-la Nada levanto su mano y con un dedo arrojo a Shifu contra la enorme barda del templo derrumbándola y haciéndola pedazos, dejando al maestro completamente inconciente…

"AHORA LO VEN"-dijo la nada aun sin moverse-"NO PUEDEN GANAR"

Tigresa, Po y todos los presentes quedaron atonitos a lo que había pasado…

"Ahora lo ven… Mantis… por favor despierta… si no los ayudas los mataran…"

"A TI TE CONOZCO"- dijo la Nada mirando a la joven mariposa-"ERES UNA DE LAS CHICAS DE AQUELLA ALDEA QUE HICE PEDAZOS… VEO QUE AUN ESTAS CON VIDA…"

Yue lo miro con odio, recordando como su aldea cayo sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, en aquella ocasión no pudo hacer otra cosa que huir, pero esta vez seria diferente…

"PERO QUE VEO…"-dijo la Nada-"¿ESTA VES NO PIENSAS HUIR?"

Po aprovecho la distracción de la Nada e intento golpearlo en el rostro pero con una velocidad y reflejos impresionantes bloqueo su golpe con una mano…

"¿ATACANDO AUN OPONENTE DISTRAIDO?... NO PENSE QUE EL GUERRERO DRAGON CAERIA EN TRUCOS COMO ESOS"

"Po"-grito Tigresa, salto e intento dar una patada pero igualmente fue bloqueada con facilidad

"BUEN INTENTO… DEBO FELICITARLOS… PERO SUS GOLPES NI SIQUIERA ME HICIERON MOVERME NI UN MILIMETRO"-la Nada expulso un poco de aura oscura arrojando a Po y Tigresa contra el piso

"Mantis… Mono… Mina tienen que ayudar…"

"OLVIDALO NIÑA… ELLOS YA NI SIQUIERA PUEDEN OIRTE… SERA MEJOR QUE…"

"Tu pelea es con nosotros"-interrumpio Tigresa atacando otra ves, pero con en mismo resultado

"SI ESO QUIERES"-pero esta ves la Nada la golpeo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente pudo oírse como sus costillas se rompieron…

"Tigresa"-grito Po

La Nada la levanto como si fuera un trapo y la arrojo unos metros delante de el. Po se le acerco, Tigresa apenas estaba consiente…

La Nada se les acerco paso a paso…

"Ni te atrevas"- Grito Po poniendo se pie

Tigresa también lo hizo con dificultad, el solo echo de respirar era doloroso para ella pero aun asi su orgullo como la líder de los furiosos era mayor…

"DEN SU MEJOR GOLPE"- retó la Nada.

* * *

"Mantis… Mantis… no recuerdas lo que me dijiste la noche que nos conocimos…"

_Flashback…_

"_¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Mantis mirando a joven Mariposa _

"_No…"-respondio ella-"Todos mis amigos… mi familia… mi aldea se han ido…"-comenzo a llorar-"No me queda nada"_

"_Hey no hables asi aun te queda tu vida… sigue adelante eso es lo que ellos hubieran querido"-limpio sus lagrimas le sonrio a la chica_

"_Gracias"-dijo ella agradecido por levantarle el animo y devolviendo la sonrisa_

"_Entonces ¿La Nada es como un fantasma?"-pregunto a Yue_

"_Es mas que un fantasma… nadie puede con ella… nadie…"-comenzo a llorar_

"_No llores ahora estas a salvo y te prometo que yo cuidare de ti"_

"_Lo prometes"-secandose las lagrimas_

"_Lo prometo"-contesto _

_Fin Flashback_

"Lo prometiste… dijiste que me cuidarías… ahora… cumple… cumple tu promesa… Mantis"-dijo estas palabras mientras las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron en el rostro de Mantis…

"Yo… yo… lo prometi…"-contesto Mantis recuperando el brillo en sus ojos

"¿Mantis?"

"Yo te hice una promesa y la cumpliré"-contesto recuperando por completo la lucides

"Mantis volviste"-abrazando al guerrero

"Todo gracias a ti"

"No hice gran cosa… yo solo…"

"Hiciste mucho… lograste sacar el valor que había en mi… ahora hay que despertar a los otros"

"No tiene caso ya lo intente"

Mantis se quedo un momento pensando y se le ocurrio algo…

"Mono… fui yo quien le dijo a Po donde ocultas tus galletas"

"¿Qué?"-grito el simio-"Fuiste tu…"

"Tranquilo… tranquilo… amigo… era la única forma de hacerte reaccionar…"

"Ahora solo falta Mina"-dijo Yue

"Yo lo hare"-Mono la tomo de los hombros y la beso en los labios

"Mono que te pasa…"-reacciono ella golpeándolo en el rostro-"te he dicho que no me gusta que me beses por sorpresa"

"Lo siento linda pero necesitaba algo que pudiera hacerte reaccionar"

"Parece que ya estamos todos… Yue escondete … ahora es nuestro turno"

"Ten cuidado"-besandolo en el mejilla

Yue volvió al salón de los héroes…

* * *

Tigresa y Po se lanzaron contra la Nada pero era imposible el darle un golpe a esa sombra, a cada ataque que los dos guerreros lanzaban la Nada los evitaba como si estuviera tratando con dos aprendices, Tigresa rugía de dolor y lanzaba golpes y patadas contra el aire.

Era imposible el dañar a esa criatura.

"NO SIGAN LUCHANDO CONTRA LO INEVITABLE… NO SON RIVALES PARA MI"-la Nada se acerco a los dos exhaustos guerreros, pero se vio frenada por la aparición de otros tres rivales…

"No te dejaremos"-grito Mina

"Chicos volvieron"-dijo Po

"¿Pero como?"-pregunto Tigresa, hincada en una rodilla con su brazo alrededor de su abdomen

"Yue… ella nos salvo"-respondio Mantis

"NO IMPORTA CUANTOS GUERREROS LUCHEN NINGUNO DE USTEDES PODRA TOCARME"-grito la nada un poco molesta de que un simple jovencita hubiera roto su influencia negativa sobre los furiosos

"Eso esta por verse"-respondio Mono

* * *

Mientras tanto en los limites del Valle de la Paz…

Un guerrero solitario miraba la aldea cubierta por esa espesa niebla…

"Tal parece que algo maligno ha caído en el Valle…"-dijo aquel guerrero mientras se adentraba en la niebla- "…esta sensación… me es familiar… ¿Wu Lang?... no ella esta muerta… además este poder es superior a ella… viene del Templo… mas te vale no morir Po… aun me debes una pelea"

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Los Grandes Guerreros del Pasado**

"…¿Qué?... ¿Qué he?... ¿Que he hecho?"-susurro Vibora soltando el pedazo de tronco ensangrentado, miro con horror el cuerpo herido de Grulla caer al piso…

"¡Grulla!"-grito Mei Ling pero sin dejar su guardia baja ante la presencia de Vibora-"Tranquilo estaras bien"

Mei Ling coloco su pata sobre la herida por suerte no era muy profunda y solo había cortado parte de su ala derecha…

"¿Cómo esta Vibora?..."

Mei Ling se sorprendio que las primeras palabras de Grulla después del incidente fueran por Vibora…

"Por un… por un momento me… me parecio que… había recuperado el sentido…"-completo sus palabras. Giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Vibora sin moverse de su lugar…

"Grulla"-penso Vibora-"¿Qué he hecho?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué hice esto?..."-se sujeto la cabeza como si tuviera un fuerte dolor-

"_Matalos"-susurro una voz dentro de su mente-"Acaba con aquellos que te han traicionado"_

"No… no lo hare… son mis amigos"-contesto ella

"_Ellos no son tus amigos… te traicionaron… traicionaron tu confianza y deben pagar por ello"_

"No sal de mi cabeza"-grito ella

"¿Qué le sucede?"-pregunto Mei Ling

"Lo he visto antes… esta luchando… intentando controlarse … tenemos que ayudarla"-pero antes de que pudiera levanterse Mei Ling se adelanto y tomo a Vibora entre sus manos abrazándola contra su pecho

"No te rindas Vibora… no estas sola…"

Vibora grito con todas sus fuerzas liberando aquella presencia oscura de su interior, Vibora por fin quedo libre de su control y se dejo llevar por el abrazo…

"Mei Ling lo siento"-dijo con los ojos cerrados

"No tienes por que… no eras tu… la nada te estaba controlando"

"Pudo hacerlo por que…fui débil… deje que mis celos se apoderaran de mi…"

"¿Celos?... de eso se trataba todo"-susurro la gata montes

"Perdona por todo lo que hice"

"No yo soy la que tiene que disculparse… mi presencia ocasiono todo esto… debo decirte que… bueno yo soy la que estaba celosa de ti"

"De mi"-respondio Vibora sorprendida-"¿Por qué?"

"En todas sus cartas, Grulla siempre te mencionaba… lo maravillosa que eras y cuando te conoci supe que tenia razón…"

Vibora se libro un poco del abrazo, ambas rieron haciendo las paces. Las dos se acercaron a Grulla y lo apoyaron contra una roca, Vibora dio un vistazo a sus heridas y determino que no eran de gravedad pero aun asi no podría volar por un tiempo…

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto"-dijo el acariciando el rostro de su amada con su ala buena

"A mi también"-respondio ella tomándolo con cariño

"Ay que tiernos se ven los dos"-dijo una voz entre la neblina

Los tres miraron a dueño de aquella voz, Mei Ling se puso en guardia ante aquella presencia, pero Vibora y Grulla lo reconocieron al instante…

"¿Que haces aquí ?"-pregunto Grulla

"Vaya pensé que me recibirían con un poco mas de cortesía… ¿Qué ocurrio aqui?"-respondio el Leopardo con los brazos cruzados con la misma actitud que lo caracterizaba

"No preguntes y ayudanos debemos llegar al templo"-respondio Vibora

Tai Lung levanto con cuidado a Grulla colocándolo sobre su espalda

"Bien que tal si en el camino me cuentan un poco de lo que esta ocurriendo… empezando por quien es ella"-señalando con la mirada a Mei Ling

"Despues te digo ahora vámonos"-respondio Grulla

"Oye Vibora… quien es su amigo es muy guapo"

Vibora se limito a levantar ambas cejas y mejor seguir a los dos chicos…

"Oye Vibora por lo menos dime su nombre… hey… no tan rápido…"

Los cuatro se dirigieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia el templo de Jade…

Mientras…

La nada ya había derribado a Mina quien se encontraba semiconsciente en el piso, Mono se arrojo contra la Nada pero este lo sujeto y arrojo con fuerza hacia el piso, Mantis intento atacarlo por sorpresa pero fue repelido con facilidad de una patada. Po y Tigresa eran los únicos que seguían sin rendirse intentando poder siquiera dañar a aquel monstruo, pero todo era en vano…

"Solo los grandes Guerrero pueden detenerla"-dijo Po en voz alta.

Tigresa giro para ver a Po después de que la Nada evitara de nuevo su ataque.

"¿Eso que significa?"- preguntó la maestra.

La Nada pareció molesta, frunció el ceño mientras el frío aumentaba, la niebla cubría todo; Po y Tigresa tenían problemas para verse estando tan cerca.

Cuando la neblina se cerro sobre ellos la Nada enseño los blancos colmillos, tan afilados que hubieran sido capaces de rasgar con facilidad la gruesa piel de un cocodrilo. En ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad, una penumbra que solamente podía ser comparada a la negra piel de la Nada…

"¿Tigresa?"- preguntó Po en esa oscuridad intento tomar su mano

"Aquí estoy Po"- respondio ella tomándolo de la mano-" No veo nada…"

"Estamos igual, ¿Dónde está la Nada?"- preguntó Po tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

"EN NINGUNA Y EN TODAS PARTES"- dijo la voz glacial de la Nada- "¿CÓMO PLANEAN DETENERME AHORA QUE NO SON CAPACES DE VER NI SUS PROPIAS NARICES?"

Po no sabía como detener a alguien que no podía ver o sentir, sabía que estaba con Tigresa y que en algún lugar estaban Mina, Mantis y Mono, no quería cometer el error de atacar a alguien en lugar de la Nada.

"¡Po!"- se escucho un grito entre aquella oscuridad-"!Tigresa¡"

"'¿Escuchaste eso?"-pregunto el panda

"Sono como a Vibora"

"Muchachos…"grito el panda-"… Tengan cuidado la nada esta por algún lugar en esta oscuridad"

"Gracias por el aviso Panda"

"¿Tai Lung? ¿Eres tu?"

"Quien mas te dije que algún dia volveria… pero no es momento de formalidades, veo que de nuevo estas en un grave aprieto"

"Ni que lo digas"-respondio Po

"Bien creo que debemos… Aggghhhh"-La nada había atacado a Tai Lung

"¿Tai Lung?"-grito Po al mismo tiempo escucho tres gritos mas… Vibora… Grulla… y Mei Ling…

"TE LO DIJE NO IMPORTA CUANTOS PELEEN NO PUEDEN VENCERME"

Po quería llorar pero eso seria como admitir la derrota, y no se iba a dar por vencido. Tigresa permanecia a su lado y mietras hubiera un maestro en pie no se rendiría… jamas…

"Eso es muchacho… no te rindas…"

"¿Maestro?... ¿Maestro Oogway?"-Era la voz del Maestro Oogway, estaba seguro, la había escuchado como si estuviera a su lado.

"¿Quién hablo?"- preguntó Tigresa-"Acaso fue el Maestro Oogway"

Tigresa también lo había oído entonces su maestro estaba con ellos.

"Si fue el"- dijo Po- "estoy seguro"

La Nada también lo había oido ya que gruño llena de furia.

Cuando el gruñido de esa bestia termino algo aun más extraño se dejo sentir, Po sintió que algo que indicaba que levantara la vista, en ese momento las estrellas, los grandes Guerreros del pasado se hicieron presentes, todas brillando con una luz exquisita, era como si el sol brillara en la oscuridad de la noche, la luna no tenía un brillo tan hermoso como ahora brillaban las estrellas; y no era solo eso, sino que los astros parecían estar más y más cerca.

"No teman mis niños"- dijo de nuevo la voz de Oogway

Po giro a su derecha, y ahí de pie junto a él estaba el gran Maestro oogway, tan grande y magnifico como Po lo recordaba. Tigresa hizo una reverencia a la presencia del maestro

"POR FAVOR… NECESITARAN MÁS DE UN GRAN MAESTRO PARA DETENERME"- reto la Nada.

Ante ese nuevo reto por parte de la Nada las estrellas parecieron brillar aun más, se escucho un Pop, como el que se escucha al tronar una burbuja de jabón; Po nunca encontró las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sintió ante ese espectáculo único.

Las estrellas habían dejado de tener esa forma luminosa y lentamente habían tomado la apariencia de Guerreros extraordinarios.

EL gran maestro Oogway, acompañado de otros guerreros todos tan sorprendentes y magníficos que Po los reconoció al instante…

"Los grandes Guerreros del Pasado…"- dijo Po con hilo de voz.

La Nada también lo sabía ya que su mirada denotaba la repugnancia de tenerlos frente a ella una vez más.

Ahora los únicos capaces de detenerle estaban presentes, y frenarían su avance costara lo que costara…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis. Los Grandes Guerreros del Pasado 2° parte**

"Los grandes Guerreros del Pasado…"- dijo Po con hilo de voz, reconociendo acada uno de ellos, eran quienes lo habían ayudado en aquel momento contra Wu Lang…

Aquel Zorro y el Halcon, aparecieron junto a Mono y Mantis, al instante una Gata, una Cobra y un Leopardo se materializaron junto al resto de sus compañeros, esparciendo la oscuridad. Todos los aldeanos del Valle habían escuchado leyendas pero ninguna de esas historias describia la majestuosidad que emanaban estos grandes guerreros…

"¿Ocurre algo monstruo?..."-dijo el Zorro con mirada desfiante-"¿Ya no sonríes?"

"Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"-añadio la cobra

La Nada solamente apretó más la mandíbula. Ahora frente a ella se encontraban los guerreros del pasado, aquellos que lo había encerrado dentro de las cinco reliquias junto a su amo el demonio Wu Lang

"EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN MI AMO NO ME PERMITIO USAR TODO MI PODER… PERO… AHORA… NO ME CONTENDRE… LOS HARE PEDASOS…"-apretando su puño con fuerza y haciendo que su aura oscura explotara con fuerza.

Tigresa y Po contemplaron aquel espectáculo que les parecio aterrador, ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora?, se preguntaron los dos, pero en ese momento el dolor provocado por sus costillas rotas hicieron caer a Tigresa, su cuerpo había llegado a su limite

"¡Tigresa!"-grito Po arrodillándose a su lado

"Lo siento Po, pero ya no soy de utilidad"

"No digas eso… no puedo con esto solo… te necesito"

En ese momento el maestro Oogway aparto gentilmente a Po, se coloco junto a ella y emanando una calida y gentil aura de su mano que coloco sobre su abdomen al instante Tigresa se sintió como nueva. Po miro a su alrededor los otros Guerreros también curaban a sus camaradas, al poco tiempo los cinco furiosos, Tai Lung, Mei Ling, Mina y Po estaban de pie impresionados con la presencia de aquellos guerreros que habían llegado de los cielos como un rayo de esperanza contra aquel demonio…

El león negro no espero mas y se lanzó contra los guerreros; pero el maestro Oogway, utilizando solo una mano lo golpeo en el abdomen la Nada por primera vez rugió de dolor y retrocedio tocándose el costado. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando el guerrero leopardo ataco por debajo haciendo que la Nada cayera hacia atrás y en ese momento la gata remato con una patada en el rostro azotándolo contra el piso.

La Nada solamente permaneció en el suelo unos leves segundos ya que apenas se puso en pie el guerrero Cobra y el Halcon se lanzaron contra ella cada uno dio un golpe tan poderoso que retumbo en todo el Valle.

Todos los presentes sabían que con los guerreros del pasado tenían posibilidad de ganarle a la Nada ya que ese monstruo parecía no poder con todos los ataques de los poderosos leones que tenía como contrincantes.

La Nada se puso en pie doliéndose de todos los golpes que había recibido, hacia tiempo que no lo lastimaban de esa forma por lo que había olvidado lo que se sentía el dolor.

El Leopardo logró dar un corte en la cara de la Nada con sus poderosas zarpas, la Nada retrocedió un poco.

"Bien hecho"- dijo el Zorro- "Ahora es mi turno"- y se arrojo al ataque golpeando a la Nada directo en el rostro

"Halcon, Gata"- dijo la Cobra- "Seguimos"

"Sera un placer"- contesto la gata

Los tres atacaron a la Nada al unisono, no permitiéndole reaccionar ni defenderse, solo recibió cada golpe directo en su cuerpo

"Impresionante"-dijo Mono-"

"Ahora entiendo porque la Nada tiene miedo"

"Tienes razón"- contestó Oogway- "Te lo había dicho sólo los Grandes Guerreros pueden derrotarla"

"Entonces no somos de utilidad aquí"-dijo Tai Lung un poco deceocionado de no poder participar en la pelea

"Te equivocas"-interrumpio la Tortuga-"Ustedes serán los que terminaran esto"

Po y los demás quedaron sin habla al oir estas palabras…

Era como ver al día y la noche pelear, cada que los puños chocaban era como escuchar al trueno de la tormenta.

La Nada rugió una vez más, pero había algo diferente en ella, el aura a su alrededor ya no existía. La Nada lo había notado su cuerpo ya no estaba cubierto de oscuridad ahora solo quedaba el simple cuerpo de un guerrero sin poderes.

"Ahora es su turno"-dijo Oogway-"Terminen con esto de una vez por todas"

Los guerreros del pasado se hicieron a un lado formando una barrera alrededor de la Nada. Po y los demás dieron un paso al frente hacia la Nada…

"NO ME HAGAN REIR CREEN QUE PODRAN CONTRA MI SOLO POR QUE YA NO TENGO MIS PODERES OSCUROS… LOS ANIQUILARE Y DESPUES A TODO EL VALLE"- Grito la nada y los furiosos se lanzaron contra ella.

Mei Ling y Tai Lung atacaron primero directo al apecho logrando un golpe directo contra la Nada, haciéndola retroceder. La Nada clavo sus garras contra el piso intentando frenar pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Mantis bloqueara los receptores nerviosos de sus piernas haciéndolo hincarse para que en ese momento, Mina y Mono, combinaran fuerzas con sus golpes haciéndolo retroceder mas. La Nada rugio de dolor y los furiosos se sentían bien al saber que podían dañar a ese monstruo.

La Nada se puso en pie con dificultad, solo para ser derribado una vez mas por Grulla y Vibora, en ese momento Po y Tigresa lo vieron, sus compañeros estaban arrinconando a la Nada, cada vez que esa criatura daba un paso hacia atrás se acercaba más y más a las puertas (o lo que quedaba de ellas) del Templo de Jade…

El Tigresa asintió cuando Po se giro cómo tratando de darle a entender su plan.

"Terminenlo"- dijo el maestro Oogway-"estoy orgulloso de ustedes"

Tigresa y Po se lanzaron contra la Nada...

Con un poderoso salto Tigresa golpeo a la Nada con su famoso golpe de Tigre, el león de sombras rugía mientras la fuerza del golpe recorrio todo su cuerpo acercándose mas al borde. Tigresa salto y Po paso por debajo de ella…

"Se acabo"-penso el panda, soltando tremendo golpe contra el rostro de la Nada un golpe que tenia las esperanzas de todos en la aldea y la de sus compañeros; un golpe que brillo en la oscuridad y con un último rugido la Nada desaparecio en una explosión de luz.

"¿Eso fue todo?"- preguntó Grulla

El frío comenzaba a disminuir.

Po no sabía si todo había terminado o si aun faltaba lo peor.

"Es todo"- dijo la voz del maestro Oogway

Todos los furiosos se giraron, detrás de ellos estaban tan magníficos como sólo ellos podían serlo "Los Grandes Guerreros del Pasado" cada uno brillando como una más de las estrellas del cielo.

"Se ha ido"- dijo el Zorro- "y esta vez para siempre"

"Lo hicieron bien guerreros"-dijo el Leopardo

"Lucharon con honor"-añadio el Halcon

"Con valentia"-añadio la Gata

"Y lo mas importante nunca se dieron por vencidos"- finalizo la Cobra-"Eso fue lo que nos hizo volver"

Los Guerreros hicieron una reverencia a los furiosos que se sintieron honrados de ser alabados por lo Guerreros de Pasado. Al momento con un brillo aún más magnífico desaparecieron.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo soportar tanto brillo y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos; cuando los volvieron a abrir todo estaba como antes de que la Nada apareciera, en el cielo nocturno las estrellas brillaban como diamantes.

Eso fue increible- dijo Mei Ling

Tienes razón, increible- repitió Vibora sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

Continuara...

Siguiente capitulo… El gran final…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno este es el final de la historia espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribirla, por desgracia este es mi ultimo fic de Kung fu Panda, por ahora ya que pienso dedicarme a otros proyectos que he dejado pendientes...**

**Entonces aqui le dejo el capitulo final de Los Grandes Guerreros del Pasado...**

**Capitulo 7: Un nuevo dia**

"Eso fue increíble"- dijo Mei Ling

"Tienes razón, increíble"- repitió Vibora sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

Nadie de los presentes en el templo de jade podía creer lo que había pasado; era como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, pero no, todo había terminado tan rapido como había iniciado.

Por un momento hubo silencio pero después los bitoreos y gritos de alegría de todos los aldeanos no se hicieron esperar mas tiempo.

"¡Mantis!"- grito Yue corriendo hacia el

La joven mariposa lo abrazo feliz que Mantis se encontrara bien y a salvo

Po y los demás quiseron unirse a los festejos pero de repente Po se acordó de algo importante

"Shifu… el maestro…"-dijo avanzando con prisa seguido de Tai Lung y Tigresa

Los tres se acercaron a los escombros donde La Nada había arrojado a Shifu, retiraron algunos y lograron sacar a su maestro…

"Maestro esta bien"-pregunto Po mientras Tigresa lo colocaba suavemente en el piso

"¿Po?... ¿Tigresa?... estan vivos…."- penso unos momentos- " ¿o estamos muertos?"

"No maestro estamos vivos, todos lo estamos… de echo al alguien aquí que se alegrara de ver"

Shifu lo miro sin comprender sus palabras, pero junto al panda se encontraba Tai Lung…

"Hijo… has vuelto"- pregunto débil

"Asi es padre… me alegra que estes bien"-respondio el leopardo tomando a su padre de la mano

"¿Pero como vencieron a ese monstruo?"

"Recibimos ayuda de los grandes guerreros del pasado"-respondio Tigresa-"vinieron en nuestra ayuda, cuando mas los necesitábamos"

"En verdad… donde están ahora"

"Se han ido maestro… todo termino"

Po señalo al templo donde los aldeanos gritaban, bailaban y saltaban de alegría, Shifu sonrio al ver a todos saños y salvos…

Tai Lung sabia que nadie en la aldea lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho en el pasado es por eso que cuando Po cargo a Shifu y lo llevo hacia su habitación, el se detuvo y dio media vuelta…

"¿Te vas tan pronto?"-dijo Mei Ling-"¿No piensas festejar con los demás?"

"No soy del tipo que le gustan las fiestas…"- respondio el leopardo sin voltear pero antes de marcharse nuevamente Mei Ling lo detuvo…

"Llévame contigo"-dijo ella

"¿Perdon?"

"No tengo a donde ir, La Nada destruyo mi hogar, quiero ser mas fuerte y necesito un maestro… por favor llévame contigo"

Tai Lung guardo silencio y miro a la chica directamente a los ojos…

"¿Sabes quien soy?"

"Si lo se… pero… a mi… no me pareces un monstruo… solo eres alguien que necesita un amigo, un compañero y yo quiero ser esa persona"

Tai Lung volvió a guardar silencio era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba de esa forma que se sintió extraño incluso sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes…

"De acuerdo… pero no creas que te será fácil por ser mujer"

"Te juro que no te arrepentiras"

Con esto dicho ambos salieron del templo…

Po regreso de colocar a Shifu en su habitacion donde Vibora comenzó a atender sus heridas, miro el horizonte como lo había hecho el dia antes de que la Nada se presentara…

"¿Sucede algo Po?"-pregunto tigresa colocándose a su lado-"¿Todo termino cierto?"

"Si mi querida Tigresa… pero no quería perderme esto"-abrazandola contra su pecho donde ambos miraron el amanecer de un nuevo dia…

Fin…


End file.
